Wandering Child
by Madame Hatter
Summary: In ALW Phantom of the Opera, what happens when InuYasha is upstaged by Sesshoumaru in the limelight and behind the curtains as they fight for the love of the theatre's rising star? Rated M for violence and language. On hiatus.
1. Wandering Child

**A/N: **I don't own InuYasha or Phantom of the Opera. I just give the characters hell whenever I feel like it. Oh, and some knowledge of PotO is recommended, though I hope not vital.

'words'-thoughts

"words"-dialouge

_Words-_singing

**Cast **

Phantom: Sesshoumaru

Christine: Kagome 

Raoul: InuYasha 

Meg Giry: Sango

Carlotta: Kikyo 

Piangi: Naraku 

Joseph Buquet: Miroku 

Mme. Giry: Kaede 

Andre: Jakotsu 

Firmin: Bankotsu 

M. Reyer: Hiten 

Chorus Girls: Yura, Kagura, Kanna 

Male chorus: Kouga, Souta, Kohaku 

**Ch.1 Wandering Child**

_With feasting and dancing and song _

_Tonight in celebration_

_We greet the victorious throng _

_Returned to bring salvation… _

Sesshoumaru heard the chorus erupting into the _Hannibal_ finale. Any minute now Kikyo's screeching soprano would once again reveal the reason she was cast as _La _Carlotta. If ever he suspected type casting, it was then. He shuddered as he finished applying the extensive makeup required for his part. He cast one final look in the mirror before changing into his costume. One fake green eye and one real gold one stared back at him. He sighed into the empty room. 'Time to go to work.'

Meanwhile, on stage, Kagome was entrancing the crowd. Anyone who heard her sweet tones immediately forgot the world around them, and more than once during rehearsals InuYasha had forgotten his cue because of it.

**FLASHBACK **

Kagome (singing): _…There will never be a day when I…won't…think…of…YOU! _

Inuyasha: … …. blink blink … …

Stage hand: Yo, baka! Your cue! Stop drooling damnit and sing!

**END FLASHBACK **

Nobody had let InuYasha forget it for a long time and always gave him a hard time whenever it happened again. Tonight, opening night, everyone was praying he would remember. Kagome prayed most of all, as she let out the last note of the measure she prayed. She never thought it was her fault he kept screwing it up. She always believed his sorry excuses that the lights were in his eyes or he didn't hear his cue. 'Come on 'Yasha! You can do it Raoul!' she prayed.

She smiled as his rich baritone swept towards her and she went into the last measures before the cadenza. 'I can do it, I've done it a hundred times before…' Smiling, she let the music take her.

Off stage, Sesshoumaru felt electricity run the length of his spine. Yes, little Kagome had really bloomed. Everyone in that theatre adored her. Everyone, that is, except for Kikyo. 'No surprises there' said the nasty little voice in Sesshoumaru's head. 'God forbid someone upstage _her.__'_ He didn't need to be a demon to sense the loathing pouring out of her from behind her mask of indifference. He smirked inwardly as he moved into place. InuYasha was a fool to not know what he had. A fool to waste the love so apparent in Kagome's eyes whenever he walked onto the room or joined her on stage. More than once he had seen the hanyou outside the stage door with Kikyo engaging in tonsil hockey. Kagome would be devastated if she knew, but the only way she would know was if he decided to tell her. It was not his place to meddle and she was human, albeit one with an exceptional voice. Why should he be concerned with the hanyou's affairs, be damned that he was his half brother?

_Bravi Bravi Bravissimi _

His voice slid in a whisper around the stage causing the audience to stir and try to search for the source hidden behind the curtains. He waited for his next cue when he would get to abuse that idiot of a hanyou. Through the mirror on stage he could still see without yet being seen. As InuYasha/Raoul exited the stage after Kagome/Christine's protests, he waited for the rolling of drums before…

_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, _

_Basking in your glory_.

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor! _

_Sharing in **my** triumph! _

On stage Kagome froze, let Sesshoumaru's tenor wash around her before replying.

_Angel I hear you. Speak! _

_I listen! _

_Stay by my side, guide me. _

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me! _

_Enter at last _

_Master! _

Sesshoumaru smirked as he became visible to the audience through the glass. Every face turned to him waiting…

_Flattering child you shall know me, _

_See why in shadow I hide. _

_Look at your face in the mirror. _

_**I **am there inside! _

Kagome's eyes looked into the mirror, pure rapture evident in her voice as she moved towards it with her arms outstretched.

_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! _

_Grant to me your glory! _

_Angel of Music, hide no longer! _

_Come to me strange angel! _

The audience waited with baited breath before Sesshoumaru's voice lowered seductively, luring "Christine" to his world beyond the mirror.

_**I** am your Angel of Music. Come to **me**, _

_Angel of music… _

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

"Great show you guys! Kami, can you believe opening night is finally over?" Kagome's excited ramblings made themselves heard over the noise of people trying to take off the sticky stage makeup. Most just smiled at the rookie's remarks, vaguely remerging their own first opening night's.

"Yeah, it was pretty damn good. Even mutt-face over there didn't screw it up." said Kouga, coming up behind Kagome.

Before she could say anything he took her hands into his and smirked at her in his famous cocky way. "So Kagome, how's 'bout you an' me go down to Club Jewel to celebrate an' let me show off my woman."

"She ain't your woman ya' mangy wolf!" cried InuYasha, throwing a powder pouf at the wolf demon.

"Shut up mutt, you had your chance. Now that your busy fucking the prima donna over there, I can finally make Kagome my woman."

Kagome had paled several shades by the time Kouga was done. She wasn't the only one. InuYasha's eyes had snapped up, begging Kagome not to believe a word of it, but it was no use. Kagome didn't see. She turned sharply on her heel to grab her bag by the door before again facing Kouga.

"Maybe next time Kouga. I really need to get home to Shippo."

And with that she left, not even hearing the cheers from her fans at the stage door, tears streaming down her face. Sango made a move to go after her, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's piercing look as he turned to face her from his mirror. He knew Kagome needed to be alone with the only being that _could_ offer some amount of comfort, and that was her kit. Sango seemed to understand his silent message and nodded her head before turning back towards the wolf and dog she dearly wanted to neuter for causing her best friend pain.

Every pair of eyes, save Sesshoumaru's, were now turned on the snarling pair in the center of the room. Neither blinked as they tried to make the other back down. InuYasha was the first to look away. "Feh." He turned and left out the stage door, Kikyo just behind him in hot pursuit.

"So…anyone else up to going to Club Jewel?" No one responded to Kouga's casual offer. They were still stuck in time about at about five minutes ago. Kagura was the first to snap out of it.

"Sure Kouga-kun." She snuck her arms around his waist as he headed out the stage door. Not to be out done by Kagura, Yura and Kanna ran after the pair. Bankotsu shrugged and he and the rest of the cast made their way out the door and to the club.

Sesshoumaru stayed behind to watch an interesting scene between Sango and her little brother Kohaku. Sango played Kagome's best friend on and off stage. Those two were thick as thieves, Miroku usually bearing the brunt of their antics. Not that he didn't deserve it, the pervert, but now Sango was focused on her brother. He was insisting that he go to the club too.

God forbid anyone threaten Kohaku. Though the boy was of age in human years, Sango refused to let the boy grow up and watched him like a mother hen. Kagome was the same with her little brother Souta, who was in the chorus with Kohaku. It was rather amusing to watch when the two girls double teamed the boys.

He sighed when the two finally left, leaving the room quiet. He thought about what the tactless wolf had said. For a moment, he had wanted nothing more than to draw-and-quarter the stupid wolf. The hurt swimming in Kagome's eyes had torn at him. 'Hmpf. Stupid human, what did she expect. The hanyou is incapable of anything except his own selfish wants.' With that he stood and flicked his long silver hair over his shoulder. Being a taiyoukai, he could alter its appearance for the show, but it was too much of a bother to hide all the time. His facial markings were enough.

Silently he made his way to Club Jewel. Inside it was loud, noisy, and uncomfortably hot. Hiding his disgust he took a seat at the bar. After ordering a drink, he turned to watch the dancers, his long legs stretched out and his eyes lazily half open as he leaned against the bar. He spotted Jakoutsu trying to "cheer up" a sullen hanyou while Kikyo watched Jakotsu, looking very confused. Souta and Kohaku were over in a corner being watched like a hawk by Sango, who ought to have been paying attention to Miroku. Now that Kagome wasn't there he took advantage of it by giving Sango's rear an extra-hard squeeze, of course resulting in a cry of "PERVERT!" that could be heard over the loud music and Souta and Kohaku hauling ass out of the bar before Sango could noticed they were gone. What else was there to see here? He wished he hadn't asked.

He saw Kouga and Kagura dancing and had to fight his lip curling in disgust. Really, some people had no shame. And he wished to court Kagome? 'I think not.' A possessive growl escaped his throat, low enough none could here it. 'What are you doing? This Sesshoumaru has no intentions towards the human. Why should I care if that stupid wolf claims her?' But his blood boiled at the thought of Kouga's claws on Kagome in any way. Trying to drown his thoughts, he ordered several more drinks from the bar.

Far from drunk, or even tipsy, he paid and made his way out of the bar. It would be unseemly for a youkai, a taiyoukai at that, to be drunk. Walking out into the cool night air he tried to rid his mind of Kagome Higurashi. She was human, he was a demon. That was that. God knows he didn't want to plague the world with another InuYasha, but the thought of her bearing his children held it's merits. He smirked. Was his father passing his curse down to him after all? 'Humans-'

His musings were cut short by a terrified scream from deep in a dark alleyway. His eyes pierced the darkness to see a human girl child, no older than eight years old by her scent. Her scent. It was terrified and marred by blood; hers and someone else's. Blood covered her delicate body from head to foot and was smeared across her pajamas, face, and legs. She was backed into a wall and surrounded by five lesser demons, their claws already dripping with blood. Some the girl's, some not. Her eyes darted in every direction, desperately looking for a way out. Brown connected to gold as one demon lashed out and tore into her shoulder with the tips of his claws, clearly enjoying her keening cries of pain as he licked the blood off slowly.

"Well, you disgusting little bitch, I guess you will be good for something else after all. You will make the most delicious meal when we're through with our…fun." His sick laughter bounced off the alley walls as the girl let out a whimper of fright.

Sesshoumaru stopped breathing. Altogether too familiar fear and pain swam in her eyes, tears glossing over her cheeks as her eyes begged him to stop the pain.

Without thinking, Sesshoumaru released his demon blood. His eyes bled a deep red as he tore through the first four demons, leaving them to die writhing in their own blood. He turned to the remaining demon, the one whose claws were still dripping with the child's blood. His demon side roared to have the blood of the demon who would harm such an innocent pup.

His poison claws met flesh. He felt skin and bone melting, and enjoyed the feel of it pooling in his palm. But it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. A red bloodlust hazed over his mind as he called out his poison whip and savagely lashed it out the bodies until they resembled nothing more than stinking piles of ashes and shreds. 'How dare they hurt a pup. How dare they cause _her_ pain. How dare **THEY**' He continued beating the ashes and snarling that no one would EVER hurt his pup again…

He paused when he heard another small whimper. The girl was teetering on bruised knees, clutching her shoulder, barely conscious. He took a calming breath and willed his poison whip to disappear. He breathed deeply to let his eyes return to their normal gold before he turned and knelt down in front of her, opening his arms. She launched herself into his arms and, wrapping her uninjured arm around his neck, sobbed into his shoulder. She was thoroughly covered in blood and it began to rub onto the right side Sesshoumaru's face, mixing with her tears. As he stood with her in his arms, he heard sirens approaching.

He adjusted the small girl, allowing her to rest her small head on his shoulder and go into a light doze as he waited for the police to show up. Two minutes later a car pulled up, red light and siren, causing the girl to snap awake in alarm. He turned to face the police officers exiting their patrol car. A female officer took one look at the girl and ran back to her car to call for an ambulance while her partner began to question Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru told him of finding the girl surrounded and of killing her attackers without any qualms in doing so. During the conversation he let his masking spell slip out of place to reveal a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta stripes at each cheekbone and wrist.

The officer did a double take when the man before him was revealed to be a demon. Human vigilantes were one thing, demons were an entirely different story. The officer was interrupted when his partner walked over with a blanket in her hands. Sesshoumaru nodded and she wrapped the blanket around the now sleeping little girl. He sensed she wasn't telling him something. She wouldn't meet his eyes directly. She merely kept stroking the girl's hair. His golden gaze pierced her gray one until she sighed in defeat.

"We're not sure yet, but we just received a report of a murder. An entire family except the daughter. It was assumed the daughter was kidnapped when they couldn't find her body and there were signs of a struggle in her bedroom-"

She was interrupted when another squad car pulled up and two officers and a man stepped out. The man walked over to the group, eyeing Sesshoumaru before flashing a badge. He took one look at the sleeping girl in Sesshoumaru's arms, before nodding at the two officers who had remained by the car.

"That's the girl. Rin Seno. Female, age: seven years, date of birth: January 1,1998. " One of the officers pulled out a manila folder, opened it, and began writing. He looked at the sleeping girl in the youkai's arms and sighed. "Poor thing. I can't tell too much or the department will have my ass, but she's had a bit of an ordeal. Both her parents and her older brother were murdered in front of her by some renegade demons who were part of a gang that are known for human murders. Damn…and on her seventh birthday too-"

Just then the ambulance pulled up and two paramedics hopped out, but it seemed Rin had other ideas. She resisted being taken from the demon and cried out when they tried to take her. Sesshoumaru growled and, still holding Rin, got into the back of the ambulance settling the girl on his lap. She fell back into a pain induced sleep, fisting a tiny hand in the demon's silver hair which had somehow managed to remain free of blood. Sesshoumaru marveled at the size of the tiny hand compared to his own, and felt a rush of tenderness for the child. 'Humans. Making me soft.' He growled softly startling the paramedic checking Rin's vital signs. 'But I'll be damned before **anyone **harms her ever again.' He swayed slightly back and forth, rocking the child as the ambulance hauled ass to the nearest hospital.

Later that night at the hospital Sesshoumaru paced the hall outside Rin's room. They had kicked him out to bathe the girl and dress the gash on her shoulder. With his hearing, he could hear her whimpers and the crooning of the nurse trying to calm her. He growled. They weren't telling him anything. As if sensing his distress, the doctor walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru had him pinned to the wall before the man could even blink.

"Ahh, um, yes…Mr.Taisho," the man stuttered as he tried to adjust his glasses. "It seems Rin will heal just fine, if the gash were any deeper it would have gone into muscle. She has a few other minor scrapes and cuts and she's refusing to tell how she received the wounds or to even talk for that matter, but we don't expect her to just yet. She's seen so much tonight…she's lucky you happened upon her when you did. She's expected to make a full recovery, with more than her fair share of emotional and physical scars. _But, _she will be up and about in a day or two. Since she has no home or next of kin, it's been requested she stay here-"

"I will take the girl." He snarled at the thought of some stranger taking her.

The doctor smiled warmly at the fiercely protective youkai in front of him…wait, make that taiyoukai, judging by his facial markings. 'Yes, he will make a fine father for the girl. If the rumors of his personality are true I think she's just what he needs.'

"I was hoping you would say that. She's been looking around trying to find you and pointing at the door since you left the room. Now, if you call this number, they'll tell you who to contact about getting the adoption papers…"

Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru walked into Rin's room and sat beside her bed. He noticed she still clutched the blood stained blanket the officer had given her, a death grip on its corner. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and hesitantly moved her free hand toward the edge of the bed. He lightly took hold of her hand before speaking. Looking directly into her eyes he asked her,

"Rin, how would you like to come and live with me?"

Slowly the girl met his gaze. He saw emotions dancing around in the chocolate brown orbs. Just as slowly, she smiled. Sesshoumaru felt his heart grow light as the small child laughed and nodded her head. He smiled for the first time in years as he held the small hand in his, his new daughter drifting back to sleep.

A/N: So what did you guys think? This is my first fan fiction on my own (with excellent guidance from my dear friend Fae) and I'm kinda nervous. I have yet to see a PotO/InuYasha fic. So, at one in the morning and after an all nighter of typing, it seemed like a good idea. Tell me what ya'll think. Any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken seriously. Flames will just be received with a smile and kicked to the side. Oh, erm, about Sesshy's last name. I couldn't think of one so I borrowed one that I've read in about ten other fics. If anyone has a problem with it, please tell me and give me a possible substitute, ok? Thanx all!


	2. So Lost, So Helpless

**A/N:** I do not own the following ahem:

InuYasha

Phantom of the Opera

Josh Groban or Broken Vow

_The Sound of Music_, _Meet Me in St. Louis_, _Singin__' in the Rain_, or _Toy story_

Containers of vanilla/chocolate swirl ice cream

Thank You.

'words'-thoughts

"words"-dialogue

_Words-_singing

**Ch.2 So lost, So helpless**

Kagome slipped her key into the lock and stepped into the dark apartment. She smiled as she saw her adopted son Shippo asleep on the floor in front of a fuzzy TV screen, curled up in his ratty old baby blanket. The babysitter was passed out on the couch in a small puddle of drool, surrounded by A.P. textbooks for every subject imaginable. Quietly Kagome woke and paid the girl with a small "Good Luck" on her final exams and a reassurance for the following night's work.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping kit and be hit with a sleepy reflex fox fire, she popped a CD into the player on the shelf and skipped around until she found a song. Piano followed by a sexy male voice filled the room as Kagome sat down on the couch.

_Tell me a name I want to know _

_The way he looks and where you go _

_I need to see a face _

_I need to understand _

_Why you and I came to an end. _

_I let you go, I let you fly _

_Why do I keep on asking why? _

_I let you go, know that I found _

_A way to keep, somehow, _

_More than a broken vow. _

She had known all along about Kikyo. She had told herself that InuYasha might just be making a mistake, but tonight finally convinced her otherwise. She had _wanted_ to believe that InuYasha would stop sneaking around behind her back, and go back to being completely hers. It was no use.

She was an idiot to think she could keep anything she wanted away from her older sister. It had been that way her whole life. Everything good she ever got went to Kikyo. That's why being Christine meant so much to her. To go out on that stage and do what she loved, and be loved in return without having to stand in her sister's shadow, an entire cast standing behind her, flowing through 18th century France together everyday.

_Tell me the words I never said _

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_Give me the touch, the one you promised would be **mine **_

_Or has it vanished for all time? _

_I let you go, I let you fly _

_Why do I keep on asking why? _

_I let you go, know that I found _

_A way to keep, somehow, _

_More than a broken vow. _

He had promised. He promised every night to protect her from the dark. Being cast as Christine had been the greatest moment of her life. How she felt when InuYasha, her boyfriend, was cast as her hero and love interest, Raoul, she thought she would never come down out of the clouds. First day of rehearsals had been the _All I Ask of You _number. Before hand, he had pulled her aside behind the curtains…

**FLASHBACK **

"Kagome…I love you." And with that he had placed a necklace over her head. A diamond ring as the pendant.

"Kagome, when I sing this song with you, it's my promise to you. Every night."

It was usually difficult for the gruff and distant hanyou to discuss his feelings so intimately with anyone. She had kissed him and walked back out onto stage elated and feeling very much like Christine.

**END FLASHBACK **

A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she fingered the ring on the chain around her throat.

_I close my eyes _

_And dream of you and I and then I realize_

_There's more to love than only bitterness and lies _

_I close my eyes_

_I'd give away my soul to hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end _

_I let you go, I let you fly _

_Now that I know, I'm asking why?_

_I let you go, know that I found _

_A way to keep, somehow, _

_More than a broken vow. _

_More than a broken vow. _

Tears were streaming down Kagome's his face when Shippo woke up to the sound of his mother's whimpers. Had he been any other child he wouldn't have been able to hear them, but demon hearing allowed him to hear her pain.

Quietly he crept up onto her lap and wrapped the faded blue blanket around them both. He hated to see her cry and desperately tried everything to make her stop. He kissed her cheek, he hummed the lullaby she always sang to him before bed, he tickled her nose with his tail.

"Momma, what hurts?" he asked, tears falling down his own cheeks.

"Nothing, baby. I'm alright!" She wiped the tears off of their faces with a corner of the blanket.

"We're going to stop crying, eat some ice cream, and watch a movie to celebrate! You don't have school tomorrow so we can watch as many movies as we want! You go pick out the first one while I make us some Sundaes!"

"Alright momma!" and with that the kit scampered of with deviant grin to the movie case that held every movie imaginable. 'I know just the movie to make momma all better!'

Half an hour later Shippo and Kagome were hand in hand whirling around the living room singing along with Shippo's movie at the top of their lungs.

_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens!_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens!_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings!_

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_Crème colored ponies and crisp apple strudel ! _

_Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles! _

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings! _

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_Girl's in white dresses with blue satin sashes!_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes!_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs _

_These are a few of my favorite things… _

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings!_

_When I'm feeling sad _

_I simply remember my favorite things _

_And then I don't feel _

_So bad!_

That night they went through _Singin__' in the Rain, Meet Me in St. Louis, _half of _Toy Story, _and two containers of vanilla/chocolate swirl ice creambefore collapsing on the couch in a worn-out heap. Kagome sprawled out with Shippo curled up in the crook of her arm with a chocolate mustache across his mouth. Shippo's blanket lay forgotten on the floor as he held onto a lock of Kagome's hair instead, snoring contentedly. Kagome smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to her kit before going to sleep herself.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

InuYasha looked at the woman sleeping below him. Had there not been a two year age difference, Kikyo and Kagome could have been twins. Kikyo's face was sharper with dark brown eyes and her torso longer; while Kagome had long slender legs, blue eyes, and an adorable pout . But other than that, they were almost identical.

He honestly felt remorse hurting Kagome like that. Actually, come to think of it, it was that mangy wolf's fault. If he hadn't of opened his trap like that, he could've had his cake and eaten too.

'Grrrrrrr….damn that Kouga! How can I face the rest of the cast tomorrow night? They all adore Kagome.' She had been adopted as something like the theatre baby. She was so damn innocent and loveable that everyone was charmed by her. She honestly cared about everyone, didn't matter if they were human or demon, and she would spend hours with the techies or the old couples that would wait at the stage door after rehearsal, genuinely listening to their stories or asking questions and learning about their trade. It was a rare day when her laughter and light tones weren't heard somewhere. Her voice alone made people brighten up.

InuYasha thought about her voice. She was the best singer he had ever heard. All his life he had been around singers, but no one could wind herself into the song and make the listener believe in angels. When he was with Kagome, he loved her. But when he was with Kikyo, she was all he could think about. He sighed heavily, causing Kikyo to stir.

"Something wrong, love?" Her navy eyes blinked up at him.

"No, koi, go back to sleep." He nuzzled his nose into her collar bone and promptly fell asleep.

Kikyo smirked over InuYasha's head. She had won this round with Kagome. 'Kikyo: one million and two, Kagome: one.' Kikyo scowled. It was that one that haunted her. Kagome had been chosen for Christine, not her. She would repay the favor to her dear sister.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

'That's the last time I stay out all night.' Souta groaned to himself. 'Kagome's gonna murder me. What the hell was I thinking?' He trudged his way up the stairs, barely able to see straight, to the three bedroom apartment he shared with his sister and her adopted son. The little kit had already wormed his way into his heart and was the brightest little boy he'd ever met for his age. 'Damnit, 'Gome's gonna launch into some spiel how I should be setting a better example for Shippo since I'm the only male figure he's got. Damn I hate when she's always right.'

"And where have ye been out so late, young man?" Kaede stepped out of her apartment door, one floor before his, for her normal morning jog. 'Damnit, that means it's about five o'clock! Fuckshitdamn! Kagome's gonna have a _cow_!'

"Umm…Umm…I was over at…Kohaku's! Playing…video games! Yeah! That's it! See… we got caught up in this intense battle, trying to see who could win the most rounds of Soul Caliber II and…"

"Ye had best save it for Kagome. She's going to tan ye a new one whatever cock-and-bull-story ye come up with either way." And with that Kaede made her way done the stairs and out the door.

That was one crazy health-nut of an old lady. For being a retired dance instructor, she was actually pretty cool as they went. She played Madame Giry, and was almost the complete opposite of her character. Most people called her Granny Kaede, even though she was still quite young. But you had to admit, seeing her on stage with that eye patch of hers _was_ pretty cool.

'Well, time to face the firing squad'. Souta trudged upstairs and let himself in. He had been expecting a banshee attack, not quiet. Inside, the TV was on, the credits for _Toy Story _going up the screen. Kagome and Shippo were curled up on the couch fast asleep. 'Yes! I get away! Who's good? **I****'M **good!' and danced around the kitchen before crashing in to bed, not noticing his "sleeping" sister smirk. 'Oooooh is he in for it!'.

Kagome gently and quickly removed her hair from Shippo's fist and replaced it with his blanket before he could even notice. She picked him and tip-toed to his bedroom and tucked him in so he could sleep a awhile longer without being disturbed. 'Hmm…Now, how to deal with a certain little brother…' Kagome's eyes glinted in sadistic amusement as she thought up a "punishment". Now where was her case of stage makeup?

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but next chapter will be longer. I promise. Ex-Girl Scout's honor… an' all that jazz. Don't you just love fuzzy moments? Anyways (my favorite word…) if my muse keeps cooperating with me, I should be updating steadily with maybe some more fuzz stuff next chapter.

Glares over the computer screen at the man in a French 19th century style suit, cape, and cane reading in front of the fireplace.

"Isn't that right Jess?"

Jess rolls his eyes and goes back to reading the Autobiography of Benjamin Franklin without falling asleep. How the hell he does that is beyond me. But, that's beside the point. Please read and review and any suggestions you have would be awesome! Flames will be read, but as to being taken seriously is something else entirely. Thanx all!


	3. Yearning For Guidance

**A/N:** I do not own InuYasha, Phantom of the Opera, or the musical Secret Garden. Those lucky people happen to be Rumiko Takahashi, Gaston Leroux-Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Frances Hodgson Burnett-Lucy Simon. Anyone happen know their lawyer's numbers?

**Ch.3 Yearning for guidance**

****

About two hours before that night's performance, the cast started arriving backstage and began putting on their makeup and doing whatever else they did before a performance night. But tonight, instead of the normal noise and chatter that was deafening, it was eerily quiet. Any source of noise was glared at by about twenty pairs of eyes until it shut off. Everyone was on edge: the only ones not there yet were Kagome, Souta, and InuYasha.

All this was fine with Sesshoumaru. He had no desire to see the hanyou, and the silence offered better thinking conditions. It was also easier to concentrate on getting his face just right.

Applying the makeup to make him seem disfigured had taken several hours, and he was almost done. The right side of his face was unrecognizable. The right side… He recalled how it had been covered in blood the night before and the little girl asleep in the hospital right at that moment.

He had not wanted to leave her alone, and she certainly had not wanted him to leave, but he promised her would return right after work. She still wasn't talking, but her eyes did all the asking. He explained he was an actor and went every night to sing on a stage in front of lots of people. He told her of the Shikon Theatre that put on top class performances exclusively for powerful demon lords and humans. He left out the fact he was one of those demon lords, and wealthy at that. She'd find out soon enough.

The small child's eyes lit up when he promised her he would sing for her that night when he got back if she behaved for the nurses. She nodded enthusiastically, giggling her delight. That giggle made him smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead, tucked the covers around her snugly, and walked out the door promising to be back that night. Rin had clasped her blanket over her exposed ear and promptly went to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched her steady breathing for a few moments before really leaving.

When she was out of the hospital he wanted to bring her to the theatre. He had a sneaky suspicion she would enjoy running around and poking her nose into everything. She seemed to be a very curious girl with a lot of energy.

**FLASHBACK **

He had spent all day with Rin walking around the hospital grounds. She loved the flowers and enjoyed making them into chains and crowns. She had been enthralled by the elderly patients playing chess outside and they had stopped to watch a match between two elderly men. Seshoumaru raised his eyebrow when one of the men had picked her up and placed her on his lap. The old man smiled at both demon and girl, then proceeded to teach Rin the rules of the game and even let her move the pieces around the board for him. She laughed when "she" won the game and promptly ran off to make the old gentleman a daisy crown. The old man laughed heartily at the small girl sitting in the grass, a warm smile on his weathered features.

"I have a granddaughter her age. I wish she was as entertained by chess though. Your daughter is a real sweetheart even if she doesn't talk much, you're quite the lucky man to have her." Sesshoumaru blinked when the man referred to Rin as his daughter, but found he liked it.

"Yes. Yes I am." He looked down as Rin came up and wrapped her small arms around his legs. She held two identical daisy crowns. She let go of Sesshoumaru long enough to place one of the crowns on the grandfather, then turned to her new father and looked up at him expectantly. With those eyes he couldn't deny her anything. As he knelt down so she could place the remaining crown on his head, he thought about the workers now scurrying around his mansion preparing for their new "Little Miss".

Interior designers were set to making a nursery fit for a hyper seven year old princess. He almost grimaced at the thought of the pony waiting in the stables along with his own stallion and mares waiting for its new mistress. He had placed orders around the world to the best toy companies in the world for dolls and other little girl toys, including a doll's house with a hundred rooms on every one of its five floors. She would have her own library full of books, and was to be enrolled in the finest school in the country. Thankfully close enough to his home that she could be driven and not have to board there. His little girl wouldn't want for anything. Everything money could and couldn't buy, she would have. Who cared if he spoiled her? That was half the fun.

Rin stood back to admire her handi-work. She smiled at the stoic youkai with flowers in his hair. He in turn leaned down and picked her up. And in a rare show of tenderness, kissed her forehead before spinning around in circles causing the girl to squeal out her delight as she floated up and down in a giant circle. When he was done, Sesshoumaru set her down so she could place a rather dizzy good bye kiss on the old man's cheek before going back to her room. Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on his hip, her head resting on his shoulder as she dozed, and walked back into the hospital with the flowers still atop his head.

**END FLASHBACK **

The way Rin could make friends with anyone reminded him of Kagome. 'Hmm, Kagome. Doesn't she too have an adopted child around Rin's age?' He didn't want to leave Rin alone during performances, maybe he could take her to whomever Kagome left her son with. Rin would need other children her age after all… 'So it seems I'll have to talk to Kagome about this later. Speak of the devil-'

Kagome had just walked in room, a very angry Souta in tow. And reasonably so: his face was done up in bright classic clown make-up.

"Whad'ya mean you won't take it off! I can't believe you! Letting me come half way here not telling me my face was like this then telling me you won't take it off before we get to the theatre! What the hell! Kohaku's gonna-"

A camera flash went off in front of Souta's face and a laughing Kohaku took off, running out of the room before his stunned best friend realized what hit him. Souta blinked and looked around, finally noticing where he was.

"Aw SHIT! HAKU! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! YOUR ASS IS FUCKING GETTING THROWN OFF THE CATWALK! GOT THAT! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" he tore off after Kohaku intent on smashing the camera into his "best friend's" skull.

Meanwhile, Kagome was pounding the floor with her fists, laughing. She had fallen over at the look on her brother's face and had yet to find the strength to get back up. Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched her sides.

"Oh God…GASP…that was….laugh….classic!…God…look on….his…HAHA!…face….!"

By now nearly everyone was laughing at Souta's expense. It was good to see Kagome in a good mood and were glad for various reasons. Sango was glad her friend was back, Kohaku 'cause he finally had black mail, Miroku because usually that was HIM getting tortured by Kagome.

But, of course, right at that moment InuYasha came in and the tension returned to the room ten-fold.

"What the hell's so funny? Whaddid I miss?"

"The size o'yer balls mutt-face."

"Shut yer face, ya STINKING WOLF! Nobody asked you!"

"Gonna hit me mutt face?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do just-"

"NO. HE. WON'T. InuYasha, so help me if you touch him I swear you'll die a particularly painful death. You too Kouga. Both of you idiots shut up. I'm tired of your constant bickering. Look where it got us yesterday."

Kagome stood in between them. Her face was livid and you'd never have known she had been laughing just a few minutes ago. Both Kouga and InuYasha looked at the floor shame-faced and blushing.

"Now both of you knock it off. We got a show to do tonight, and I'll be damned if we don't get another standing ovation because you two try to beat the shit out of each other in the middle of the show." She began to walk away, but stopped and nodded her head as if deciding something.

"Oh, and InuYasha," she walked back to him "I believe this is yours." She took the chain from around her neck and put it into his hand, the ring hanging over the edge of the palm so everyone could see what it was.

Kagome walked over to her mirror and began to quickly do her makeup. Her skin was already very pale, so she didn't have much to do. It took her a total of two minutes, powder and all, before she ran out of the room to warm up and put her costume on.

InuYasha stood there stone faced in the middle of the room, staring at the ring in his hand, completely oblivious to everyone else. Almost robotically, he moved over to his mirror and began putting his makeup on. He felt numb. He hadn't been expecting Kagome to do that. Anything but that. 'How can I go out on that stage and not be in love with her all over again?'

Folowing that train of thought, he got up and went to his dressing room to get dressed and warm up.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you _

_BOTH _

_Share each day with me _

_Each night, each morning_

_CHRISTINE_

_Say…you love me_

_RAOUL_

_You know I do _

_BOTH_

_Love me-_

_That's all I ask of you…_

From behind his statue on the "roof" on stage, Sesshoumaru noticed something interesting. During the music interlude when Raoul and Christine are supposed to share their first passionate kiss, Kagome had turned her face to the side (too slight for the audience to notice) and InuYasha could only kiss the corner of her mouth. When the broke apart, they were supposed to kiss one more time before singing. Once again, Kagome thought differently. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and brought his face down to hers. To the audience, it was a sweet kiss. To Sesshoumaru, it was Kagome's thumbs over InuYasha's lips in a classic "stage kiss".

_BOTH_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go to! _

_Love me-_

_That's all I ask of you. _

Sesshoumaru was concentrating too hard on not laughing at the haynyou's dejected face when he had pulled away from Kagome. He quickly got back into character and staggered out from behind the statue as soon as Kagome and InuYasha had exited, singing.

_I gave you my music, made your song take wing_

_Now how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. _

_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing…_

_Christine! Christine… _

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Naraku stood backstage seething. Once again, the audience was in raptures. The chandelier had just fallen amid Sesshoumaru's evil cackling, and the audience drank it up. Those damn dog brothers had everything he wanted. 'Well, they did.' He smirked to himself as he thought of Kagome. Sweet, _innocent_, little Kagome. Now that she was no longer with the hanyou…she would be his. Images flashed in his mind of all he would to _do_ to Kagome, everything that woke him from his dreams screaming her name. His smirk grew wider. Yes, she would return the favor. No song of hers would be sweeter than the sound of her shouting his name in release to the…pleasure he would bring her. He would get Kagome, and he would get the Phantom. He was tired of getting killed every night in that damn fat suit. Yes, he would turn the tide on the Phantom….

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sesshoumaru stepped quietly into Rin's room, not wanting to wake her. He sat down in a chair beside her bed. He watched her sleep, pondering. The doctor said she would be cleared to go home with him in a week, once the wound on her shoulder was completely healed. And one week after that, she would be his legal daughter. He would have a human girl for a daughter.

What had snapped in his mind that night? To react that way to a small human girl? 'Kami knows there are billions of them all over the world, why her? How has she become so special? How has she chipped away the barrier and wormed her way into my heart. I gave up feeling emotions off the stage hundreds of years ago. Why her?'

As if sensing his thoughts, Rin began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees with his chin resting on the backs of his hands. Her chocolate orbs locked with his golden ones. Normally hard and impassive, they were soft and full of emotions. Swimming on the surface she saw love, tenderness, and a tiny glimmer of sadness. Rin knew it wasn't for her, something had hurt her new daddy a long time ago. It was up to her to help him get better like he was helping her.

Rin grabbed the blanket the nice police lady had given her and crawled over to Sesshoumaru's lap and settled herself in. He moved so she would be more comfortable before wrapping his arms securely around her small body. Rin lay her head against his collar bone, his chin resting at the top of her head. His hands stroked her long hair, black in one light and dark brown in another.

Rin began to move impatiently and fidget. Sesshoumaru looked down to see what was causing her trouble when he felt her small hand at his throat. He met her eyes and she seemed to be asking something. He smiled and remembered. She wanted him to sing. He settled her back into his lap and she smiled waiting for him to begin.

_A bit of earth, she wants a little bit of earth_

_She'll plant some seeds _

_The seed will grow, the flowers bloom_

_But is their bounty what she needs _

_How can she chance to love a little bit of earth does she not know_

_The earth is old, an doesn't care if one small girl wants things _

_To grow. _

Rin smiled drowsily as she could feel the vibrations from his chest in her ear. She couldn't really understand the words of the song, she just liked the sound and feel of the singing. It sounded like the angels her Mommy used to tell her about…Feeling warm and safe for the first time in weeks, Rin went to sleep to the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice beneath her ear.

_She needs a friend_

_She needs a father, brother, sister, _

_Mothers arms_

_She needs to laugh_

_She needs to dance and learn to work her girlish charms_

_She needs a home the only thing she really needs I cannot give _

_Instead she asks, a bit of earth to make it live_

_She should have her pony, gallop 'cross the moor_

_She should have her dolls house with a hundred rooms per floor! _

_Why can't she ask for a treasure? _

_Something that money can buy that won't die_

_When I gave her the word _

_She asks instead for some earth_

_A bit of earth, she wants a little bit of earth_

_She'll plant some seeds _

_The seed will grow, the flowers bloom_

_Their beauty just the thing she needs_

_She'll grow to love the tender roses_

_Lilies fair, the iris tall_

_She'll love them all, her bit of earth will be home to all _

_A bit of earth, A bit of earth _

Rin had become like a dead weight in her sleep with a death grip on the front of his shirt. Not wanting to wake the girl, he stood up slowly before sitting down on the narrow hospital bead trying to disentangle her hand gently from his shirt. Rin frowned and made frightened murmurs in her sleep, holding to Seshoumaru's shirt tighter.

Seshoumaru sighed. There would be no easy way of doing it without it ending in tears. So, making up his mind, he picked up Rin and laid down on the bed. Her settled her small body next to his. Rin began to relax, sensing no threat of his leaving any time soon. She wanted to be held for as long as possible. Afraid if he went away, he wouldn't come back until it was too late. Just like that night with her father…

Rin shivered, cringing in her sleep, her dreams disturbing her. Sesshoumaru noticed and held the girl closer to him, murmuring comforting words into her hair. She was such a sweet girl, he could smell the fear radiating from her over her dream, and her fear caused him distress.

His demon side was whimpering, at a loss to comfort its pup. It whined at him to make it stop. It had enough with hurting human females it didn't know how to comfort. 'Females? As in plural? This Sesshoumaru knows not of another human female…' But he did. He remembered the look in Kagome's eyes when InuYasha had taken her heart and stepped on it in the form of that stupid wolf's comment. 'So, it seems I have a wish to protect two females. Hmpf. Father you dog, passing this down to me. So be it. No one will ever hurt either of them again. Happy now?' His demon side wagged its proverbial tail. 'I'm going insane. I, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, am going insane. I'm not supposed to feel emotions. I'm not supposed to care. Why do I?' Rin sighed and loosened her grip just a little. 'Oh, right, that's why.' He sighed and pulled the girl closer. He closed his eyes preparing to sleep when-

"…daddy…"

A/N: Don'cha just love cliffies? Anyways, Jess is being a good boy and we've already got some ideas for more chapters. That is if you guys like the story that is. I don't imagine a thousand reviews, but a few might be nice. I _will_ continue whether or not I actually get the reviews though.

Oh yeah, sorry bout Sesshy's being slightly out of character. But after 500 years of holding back any emotions, don't ya think the dam's gonna burst sooner or later? Actually, I just like putting in lotsa father-daughter fluffy moments. I think they're just too cute! Must have more fluffy-ness of all sorts!

Jess: Woman, you are vexing. I cannot believe you torture me into making an entire page a "fluffy" flashback and have more "fluffy" moments at the end. But NOW you are demanding more! Good lord, you wish me dead of "fluffy" poisoning don't you?

Aw, sounds like someone forgot to eat their chocolate! Hey! Gimme back my phone DAMMIT!

Jess takes off, running down the hall to the bathroom, cell phone firmly in hand

GIVE IT BACK! Ya know, for some prissy 19th century French Aristocrat, you run like fu-…er…I'll deal with you later.

toilet flushing heard menacingly in the background

Sorry 'bout that folks! I got some butt to go kick. 'Til next time! Thanx all!


	4. Who is it there, Staring?

**A/N:** I do not own InuYasha or Phantom of the Opera. You people have all heard it a thousand times, and will go on hearing it a thousand more.

**Ch.4. Who is it there, staring?**

'Not a word from him. Not a single word. He won't even look me in the eye on stage…Is he that angry with me?' Kagome looked at her reflection in her mirror. Her long black hair was curled, half of it up in a loose bun with a single strand to frame her face, leaving the rest left to flow to her hips in preparation for the show. Her pale face and soft doe-like eyes easily reflected her thoughts and emotions.

It had been one week since she had given InuYasha's ring back to him. She had hoped he would at least talk to her. She knew now he could never love her like _that_, but she still hoped they could've at least salvaged their friendship. 'Guess not. But ya know what? I'm done crying over him. If he wants to have her, fine. He can have her. She's just a slut anyways and I'm **done **crying.' Kagome smiled a genuine smile for the first time all week and went back to putting her makeup on. She never dreamed someone was watching her.

Naraku could see her clearly in the crowded room. He had chosen this mirror for the specific reason that Kagome was reflected perfectly over his shoulder, at an angle she couldn't see him. He could admire the way her hair framed her angelic face then floated down to that perfect little ass of hers. He imagined it pressed against him while he… 'Well, no need to get indecent here. Besides, soon enough she will be mine to do what I want with. With Kikyo's help…we'll just say things are already going as planned.' Naraku smirked to himself. 'She will be _mine_.'

Kagome put the finishing touches on her makeup before standing up to stretch. She hated the sticky stuff and still didn't really see why she needed to use that acne-causing crap. Kami knew she was already pale as a ghost. She twirled on her toes and turned to go out the door…WHOOMP…when her head decided to smack into something (or someone) solid. She landed flat on her butt and was about to comment on people standing there with their thumbs up their butt's trying to imitate walls when her eyes locked with the creepiest scarlet ones she had ever seen.

"Kagome, forgive me. I did not mean to block your way. Allow me to help you." Naraku gently grasped her hand and helped her to her feet with the charm of a gentleman. (A/N: LITTLE RED FLAG! LITTLE RED FLAG! shutting up now.)

"It's alright, really! I'm such a klutz! I should have been watching where I was going. Thank you for your concern!" Kagome may have smiled sweetly, but she wanted nothing more than to get away from him as fast as she could. She had only spoken to him a few times in the entire four months of rehearsal so didn't know to much about him and for all she knew he could be a nice guy, but those eyes… his eyes gave her the creeps. They just weren't natural. The way they locked on and seemed to know every dirty secret was unnerving.

Kagome heard a growl over her shoulder. She didn't need to turn to recognize it as InuYasha. 'Why is he…?' She realized Naraku was still holding her hand.

"I'd better go get ready now, thank you again." she tried to reclaim her hand, but he held fast. She began to panic until he spoke again, stunning her.

"Please, your thanks are not necessary. But, perhaps, you would instead join me for dinner tonight after the show?"

"But won't every restaurant be closed? The show won't finish 'til after eleven and not to mention Shippo will be…"

"Do not worry. I know of a nice place on main street and let's just say the manager owes me a favor. He'll be glad to entertain a lovely lady such as yourself. Next Friday night then, if you wish?"

Kagome couldn't back out. He had everything covered. Oh well. What could it hurt? Besides, it was kind of fun listening to InuYasha sputter behind her. I might do him so good to get a slap of reality. He didn't own her anymore.

"Alright, I would be _delighted_ to join you."

Naraku gave her the most charming smile she'd ever seen on a man. 'I mean, he not that bad looking in the first place, but that smile could make any girl's knees go weak.' She was right. His tall frame, toned body (hidden behind a fat suit on stage), and long wavy black hair with perfect bangs lightly brushing his forehead made every girl on the street go ga-ga. Besides, this might be fun. It had been such a long time since _anyone_ had taken her out on a _real_ date.

Happily, Kagome made her way to her dressing room. Naraku turned and smirked. He would win her heart after all. Among other things. He kept walking until he reached his own dressing room. 'I _will _win.'

"Jealousy is unbecoming _little brother.__"_ Inuyasha jumped about a mile an' a half when Sesshoumaru's voice materialized behind him.

"Feh. Who the fuck said I was jealous, you arrogant asshole."

"Language brother, I will expect you to refrain from using such words around your new niece when I bring her to the theatre."

"Why should…HUH! **When the fucking hell did you have a kid**?" InuYasha rounded on his brother, only to find an empty hallway. 'Dammit, I hate when he does that. Damn sneaky bastard always disappearing when I want to see him…grumble…mumble…ass..'

Kagome had just finished putting on her golden slave garb for the Hannibal scene when a knock on her door startled her. Sesshoumaru could hear her startled "EEP!" followed by a very loud THUMP.

"Dammit, OWW, ahhh…Just a sec, k?" she called to the general direction of her door as she tried to pick herself off the floor with some dignity. 'What is it with me and falling on my butt today? If I keep this up I won't be able to sit for a week!.' "Alright, you can come in now!"

"Kagome, do you mind if I ask a favor of you?"

"Huh? Uh, I mean, Sure!" she hadn't expected it to be Sesshoumaru, of all people, or for him to ask _that_.

"I'm in the middle of adopting a little girl and I have no wish to leave her on her own at my mansion every performance night. I know you have an adopted kit around Rin's age, and I would like to leave her in his company. The two may have things they can relate to, and I'm hoping that will help Rin. She is mute and in need of interaction with children her age. I will pay whoever you leave your son with for the added responsibility, do not worry about that. I hope you will not refuse."

How could she? From all that she had seen of Sesshoumaru, since when she begun dating InuYasha, was that he was a bit of a recluse and icy to everyone. Besides, her heart already went out to the little girl, and something in Sesshoumaru's tone told her he wouldn't take a refusal any way.

"Sure, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure Shippo won't mind the company, and I've found Cassie to be very reliable. She adores Shippo and I don't think she'll mind another charge. She's saving for college so, actually, I don't think she'll mind at all. I'll talk to her tonight when I get home. How's about you bring Rin over to my place around 3:30-ish tomorrow so Rin can get acquainted with Shippo and Cassie while you're there. Then it should be easier on her when we leave."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. Kagome wrote down the directions to her apartment from the theatre and her phone number.

"Call me if you get lost. I'm not that great at directions!" she added, noting the look the youkai sent her.

"Hmm, alright then. Tomorrow at three-thirty."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, softly shutting the door, leaving behind a very dazed Kagome. She had watched as his graceful long-legged stride in almost a sort of trance. 'Wait a minute Kagome! Snap out of it! You just broke up with his brother for cryin' out loud…well, I can look right?…yea-NO! He INUYASHA'S brother! Definite no-no!…So? He's obviously the hottest guy in the company, and the way he seems so protective and tender towards that little girl is cute!…oh shut up you! I can't believe I'm arguing with myself over Sesshoumaru… Wait-did he say MANSION!' Kagome grumbled to herself as she walked out the door. She needed to stop pulling these all-nighters. It couldn't be good for her voice, and now it was wreaking havoc with her head.

Well, it wasn't her fault. Every time she went to lie down, she got the weirdest feeling of being watched or something bad was nearby. She couldn't explain it. She felt it in her bedroom and in Shippo's room. So she had taken to sleeping on the couch, or just watching movies all night when she couldn't shake the feeling. This had been going on for over three weeks now. But with Kagome's ever-cheerful mood, no one noticed. Never once did she complain or give hint that something could possibly be wrong. She thought nothing was.

A/N: Sorry to leave you all there, but I thought the trip to Kagome's apartment and subsequent happenings deserved a chapter all there own. Unlike SOME people around here shoots evil eye at a particular muse tied up in the corner

Jess: Madame, if you do not release me now, I promise the consequences will be most undesirable.

Like what? You'll flush another phone? Or how 'bout my CD player? That'll make a nice clog for the plumber to come out and fix AGAIN.

Jess: How does "No more fluffy father-daughter moments between Sesshoumaru and Rin" sound? I think it has a rather nice ring to it…

GASP! You couldn't! You WOULDN'T DARE!

Jess: I can, and I will. If, I am not relieved of these bonds that is.

runs over and quickly unties all the useless knots she learned in Girl Scouts eons ago. Happy now?

Jess: nods then munches happily on a chocolate bar

Sighs what am I gonna do with him? Anyways, we've rambled enough and this corner is getting full. Review! Please! Reviews fund muse-chocolate, and muse-chocolate makes him cooperate! Thanx!


	5. Have You Forgotten Your Angel?

**A/N:** I do not own InuYasha and Co. OR the Phantom of the Opera. I have to content myself with the books, manga, and DVD's just like everyone else. WARNING: Sesshoumaru goes completely out of character, but it was needed for Rin's sake.

**Ch.5 Have you forgotten your angel?**

Kagome ran around her apartment like a madwoman, trying to shove things where they belong. She'd woken up a half hour ago on the couch from one of her all nighters again and she had exactly two minutes before Sesshoumaru and Rin got there, and the place was a frickin' war-zone. No thanks to the boys. Shippo was still napping on the couch, he and Souta had found Kagome asleep and decided to go to the park and not wake her (being as it _was_ a Saturday). Upon coming home at two-thirty Shippo had crashed on the couch right along with his mother still sleeping, thoroughly worn out from playing all morning. Souta had sat there playing video games until he decided to wake his sister, vaguely remembering her saying something about guests over at three something-ish the night before.

As she threw the last throw pillow onto the couch, the doorbell rang. '_Please _let that be Cassie and hour early! Yeah right, she's good, but not that good. Time to face Mr. Warm-and-Fluffy himself.' Kagome stopped long enough to look into the floor length mirror in the entryway. Her jeans hugged her hips and butt and fell into a boot cut over a pair of Snoopy slippers. Her plain black tee shirt stopped half an inch over the waistband of her jeans. Her hair was thrown up in messy bun. 'Guess it'll have to do.' She smiled and opened the door.

Rin hid nervously behind Sesshoumaru's legs as she heard the locks click open. Would Shippo be nice and want to play with her? What was Kagome like? She had to be special if Sesshoumaru trusted her judgment. She peeked around Seshoumaru's legs as Kagome stepped out of the doorway. She was smiling and Rin thought it made her look like a princess she had seen in a fairytale book she had seen at school, Snoopy slippers and all.

"Hello there Rin." Kagome knelt down to the little girl's level and gently took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm Kagome. My son Shippo is inside and I know he can't wait to meet you. I think he went to go get his drawing supplies for you guys to play with, so why don't we go get the kitchen table set up for you guys!" Rin giggled and nodded her head.

Kagome led the way into the kitchen followed by Rin and a very impressed Sesshoumaru. Kagome had treated Rin just like any other child and had made her feel welcomed. He knew Rin had been nervous. He could see it in the way she fidgeted the whole car trip there.

Kagome and Rin set about putting newspapers down on the table (knowing the kids were going to be using messy art supplies) Kagome chatting all the while to Rin, asking her small questions she could nod her head yes or no at. Just as the girls were done, Shippo came bouncing into the room with his box of supplies he kept hidden in his "secret spot" under his bed.

"HI! I'm Shippo! Come on, don't be shy, and let's draw! I wanna draw a picture of you so I can always have it! And you can draw one of me! Then we can draw Buyou. He's our cat and he's so fat…"

Rin giggled as she and her new friend went and sat at the table and began to draw, paint, and sculpt everything in sight.

"Sesshoumaru, would you like something to drink? I just made a pot of coffee, or I've got sodas and water in the fridge."

"Coffee please. Black is fine." Kagome turned her back to get the coffee and rolled her eyes 'Shoulda' guessed it!' She suppressed the urge to laugh as she filled two mugs with the life-giving ambrosia.

"She's a real sweet heart, just look at her!" Kagome handed Sesshoumaru his mug and smiled at the children. Shippo was doing an outrageous commentary along with his drawing, keeping Rin in a fit of giggles. Every once in a while, Rin would look over at her new daddy and smile when she met his eye.

Rin liked being at Kagome's. Shippo made her laugh and was always saying nice things to her. He would say how pretty her hair looked in its side ponytail as he drew it, or he would compliment her choice of colors for a flower. Kagome was kind to her too. Not like the nurses at all. They had been nice and everything, but they would talk to her like she was a little baby who didn't know anything. And she knew plenty. She just didn't want to talk about it. She didn't have any reason to, so why should she? With people like her new daddy and Shippo and Kagome, she didn't have to. They seemed to understand she just didn't want to say anything, and they loved her anyway. Maybe one day she would say something to them, just to let them know how she really felt, but for now she knew she didn't need to. Besides, Shippo said enough for both of them.

"Buyou! Come baaahaaack! That's not a toy!" The fat cat had jumped onto the table and stolen Shippo's favorite paintbrush and was now running/waddling away with its prize firmly in its jaws. Shippo tore off after the cat, occasionally singeing it with his foxfire, only succeeding in making the cat more desperate in its search for a hiding place.

Meanwhile Rin and Kagome dissolved into a fit of laughter. Rin had gotten up to stand by Sesshoumaru so she could see the progress of the cat and fox better, and was now clutching his pant leg laughing so hard her tummy hurt. Kagome on the other hand was turning an interesting shade of blue. Her body shook with silent laughter as she tried to coax the cat out from under the couch, where it was now stuck with its back end not able to squeeze under all the way, thanks to its generous girth. The sight of the kitty butt squirming like mad accompanied by indignant yowls just set her off more.

"Oh God! It sounds like Kikyou yowling!" and the poor girl was off again. This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself. His rich tenor burst forth in waves as his shoulders shook in a hardy laugh. Rin stopped laughing long enough to listen him, only to start again at the sight of her daddy smiling.

Half an hour later they were finally able to tempt the cat out with a bowl of crème. A last resort as it gave the stupid thing gas. Kagome grimaced as she picked up the now empty bowl, not envying whoever's turn it was to clean the cat box in the least.

Rin was over on the couch, trying to comfort a distraught Shippo. His brush had been ruined and he alternated between crying and shooting death glares at the cat (which looked suspiciously like Kagome's…). Rin sighed as the doorbell rang.

Kagome looked over at the clock, 4:15. 'Must be Cassie.' She went over to the door and let the teenager in. Two seconds in the doorway the girl didn't know what hit her, for sitting at the kitchen table was a certifiable sex-god. Kagome rolled her eyes and led the girl over to Rin.

Rin inched over to Sesshoumaru and latched onto his arm, her large eyes staring up at the new comer. Cassie smiled warmly at Rin and listened to Sesshoumaru as he went through the standard spiel parents give new babysitters.

As Sesshoumaru stood up to leave, Rin clamped onto his arm harder. She looked up at her daddy, clearly not wanting him to go. Sesshoumaru sighed as he got down on his knees in front of the girl. He had explained before hand that she would be left to play with Shippo and Cassie while he and Kagome went to work, and that he would be back that night to pick her up and take her home. Just like when he came to visit her in the hospital. Rin sniffled softly and nodded her head as he gently reminded her. He stood up as Souta walked into the room in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey sis, aren't you guys gonna be late?"

"What about you? You're not even dressed yet!"

"Nah, it's my day off, remember?" he said, pulling a soda from the fridge.

It was then Shippo was struck with a flash of genius. Rin didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru, and he'd always wanted to see where his momma worked…

"Momma! Can me an' Rin come see you work? Pretty please? Cassie and Souta can take us! We'll be real good for them! We promise! We'll sit quietly and be on our best behavior! PLEASE?"

Kagome considered the proposition before turning to Sesshoumaru with a slight grin on her face.

"Ya know, it could work. I can use my two family tickets for Rin and Shippo, and Souta can use one of his for Cassie. We can go ahead and get ready and they'll go when the show starts. Souta and Shippo both have tuxes they can wear, and Cassie can borrow one of my gowns. Let's see, that Leaves Rin…"

Sesshoumaru was way ahead of her. At Shippo's mentioning they go, Rin had given him the biggest puppy eyes and put her whole heart and soul into the lower lip sticking out. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jaken.

"Jaken. I want a dress for Rin brought to Kagome's. Yes, for the theatre. NOW Jaken." a series of panicked "Yes, milord!" and "Right away milord!" was heard from the earpiece as the cell phone snapped shut.

Rin and Shippo ran over to each other and began to jump up and down in excitement. Souta and Cassie looked at one another and blushed. 'Ah-ha! I knew it!' Kagome had a triumphant smile on her face as she watched the pair. Souta was twenty-one and Cassie had turned eighteen a few months ago, so it was cute. She called the theatre and had the tickets waiting at the box office. She hung up giggling at the sight of her brother in his boxers with pink hearts plastered all over them trying to make light conversation with the babysitter coyly playing with her hair and both of them beet read. She was brought out of her wedding plans by a sharp rapping at the door that revealed itself to be Jaken.

The short little man was obviously a demon in disguise. His features were entirely too toad-like to pass for a human. His flat little nose and large bulbous eyes looked comical in human form, and Kagome had to fight back sniggers as he did his best to glare at her.

"Wench! Who do you think you're laughing at! I happen to be-" he got no farther due to the large dictionary that magically found its way to the top of his head, via a very mad Kagome.

"Watch who you call wench, you stupid toad! The name's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

Her rant only stopped when Sesshoumaru put his hand on her arm to drag her out the door.

"We're late. And we're taking my car." Kagome could barely reach her shoes as they passed by the door on their way out, she still in her slippers and all. "Bye Shippo! Bye Rin! Be good for Cassie and Souta!"

It was a silent ride to the theatre. Not awkward, but both passengers enjoying a silent camaraderie as they pulled up to the theatre. Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by going around and opening her door for her. She smiled up at him in thanks as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's been a while since anyone has done that for me. It feels good to be treated like a lady again. InuYasha never did anything like that for me. Come, to think of it, he used to do it for Kikyou back in high school…oh, thank you." Sesshoumaru had just opened the stage door for her, causing her to blush slightly. "And speak of the devil."

Kikyou was screeching that her hairdryer had been stolen and wanted everyone to tear up the room to look for it. Jakoutsu spoke up irritated his ears were ringing.

"It's on your chair, your evil bitchy-ness. You can stop yowling now-"

Kagome's erupting into laughter cut him off. She could barely breathe as she squeaked out "Yowling? HA..laughter..kitty butt!…peals of laughter…" Jakoutsu was thoroughly confused. 'Did she just say "kitty butt"? I think she's finally lost it! Holy shit! Is Sesshoumaru…smiling? God, I think hell just froze over.' Jakoutsu shook his head and grinned as he went back to putting his wig and makeup on, eyeing his piece of eye candy that was InuYasha the whole time.

_Meanwhile, back at Kagome's apartment with Rin, Shippo, Cassie, Souta, and Jaken…_

"Cassie! Hurry up in there! The rest of us gotta shower too, ya know! Oh, and Kagome just called and said to help yourself to any of her gowns that fit and any make-up and stuff on her vanity. Now…HURRY UP!"

The water shut off sharply and Souta gulped. 'What was that Kagome said again, about never interrupting a girl in the shower...oh yeah, never do it…uh-oh. I'm in trouble.' Cassie came out wrapped in a large towel and dripping hair. She glared at him before turning on her heel and marching to Kagome's room where Rin was waiting for her to help her get dressed and do her hair. Jaken and Shippo just shook their heads. 'He's in for it now.'

Half an hour later Rin and Cassie stepped out into the living room where the guys were waiting impatiently and fiddling with their tuxes. Shippo and Souta simultaneously turned light shades of pink at the sight of the girls. Rin looked adorable, sisters with a porcelain doll. Her long hair was pulled into a curled ponytail and bangs. Her dress came to her knees and was all light yellow silk with white lace at her sleeves and neckline. She smiled as she went up to Shippo and playfully ruffled his tail, somehow communicating not to be nervous.

Cassie looked drop-dead gorgeous. Souta could hardly take in the change. Cassie was pretty, but she hid it behind baggy sweaters and jeans. Now, she was truly lovely. She had found one of Kagome's gowns that fit her perfectly. A burgundy silk gown, it was snug across her bust, waist, and hips showing off her long torso and slender perfect waist. Falling into a generous skirt ending at her ankles with a split running from hip to hem at her left leg. Her hair was pulled up in a loose knot of sorts, with the ends curled and left hanging gracefully. The dress brought out the natural auburn highlights in her hair and made the green in her hazel eyes more prominent. White elbow gloves and a black clutch she borrowed from Kagome completed the ensemble.

Souta stood in a daze as Cassie shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked nervously. She hoped she'd chosen the right dress and that Souta would like it, but he seemed to be off in la-la land.

Jaken elbowed Souta on his side and hissed at him.

"You'll be late. Be a gentleman and open the door and tell her she looks nice!"

Spurred into action he practically leapt to her side, blushing and telling her how nice she looked and assuring her that the gown was perfect. He smiled and led the group out the door and down to his sister's car. Jaken shut the door behind them and flopped onto the couch. He was to wait there so his master could come back after Rin's things after the show. He sighed and turned on the TV searching for a little guilty pleasure of his. He smiled as _the Harvey Girls _came onto the screen and Judy Garland walked into view.

Rin looked around her in wonder at the beautiful theatre around her. Everything seemed to be gold and red velvet. Quite intimidating to a seven year old. She put her hand in Cassie's as Souta grabbed Shippo's with his left and wrapped his right arm around Cassie's waist drawing her close as they walked to their Center Fifth row seats.

Souta and the usher exchanged grins as everyone sat down. Souta sat with Cassie on his right and Shippo on his left. Cassie had Rin next to her. The little girl stared in awe at the high ceiling. She looked at the over dressed women with their rich dates and the snobby men, some with similar facial markings to Sesshoumaru's. Rin sat up straight in anticipation as the lights dimmed and the show began.

Rin's heart was still rushing to the rhythm of the title song as Sesshoumaru began _The Music of the Night._ Rin lit up with recognition, he' sung this to her before when she had had trouble falling asleep one night at the hospital. She watched eagerly as Sesshoumaru hypnotized Kagome.

On stage, Sesshoumaru put his whole soul into the song. This was his favorite number and he never expected lower than perfection when he performed it. He let the song take over as he stalked Kagome in his "lair".

_Let your mind _

_Start a journey through a _

_Strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts _

_Of the world _

_You knew before_

_Let your soul _

_Take you where _

_Long to **be!**_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

Slowly and sensuously he looped his arm over her collarbone and used his free and to stroke her neck, her back firmly against his body. His inner demon growled contentedly at the contact with the small woman. It wagged its tail as she brought her hand up to stroke his jaw and mask. It growled menacingly when he pulled away, but still held her hand. He pulled her over to a velvet-covered mirror before continuing.

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust **me**,_

_Savour each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin, _

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write-_

_The power of _

_The music of the night…_

Sesshoumaru pulled the velvet back to reveal a reflection of Christine in a wedding dress. Kagome moved toward it, entranced, until the reflection stuck its hand OUT of the mirror at her, grinning evilly. Kagome fainted into Sesshoumaru's arms and he lifted her as easily as a kitten. He placed her into the bed onstage, and for a brief moment had the urge to climb in _with_ her. He pushed that thought aside as his demon snickered at him.

_You alone can make my song take flight-_

_Help me make the music of the night… _

Rin saw the way her daddy looked at Kagome. Tender and loving, with a third emotion she was too young to name. Shippo saw this at the exact same time as she did. They looked across Souta and Cassie, who were to busy playing with each others fingers (A/N: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS THIS INSTANT!) to notice, and grinned a scheming grin at each other. Both plotting ways to get their respective parent with the other.

Naraku saw the tender look on Sesshoumaru's face. The best actor in the world could never duplicate the look on his face at that moment, and He was furious. Kagome was _his. _He would have her and, demon or no, no one would get in his way!

After the show, the small group made their way to the stage door and into the back room. Rin was still depressed from the show's ending. She felt that Christine should have gone with the Phantom and not leave him so he could be lonely, she felt her daddy's loneliness come out through the Phantom and she wanted nothing more than to find him and hug him. As luck would have it, Sesshoumaru walked out of his dressing room and into the back room at that moment. She broke away from Cassie and ran straight for his legs crying out happily

"DADDY!"

The entire room fell silent at the sight of the small girl with a death grip on Seshhoumaru's legs. Sesshoumaru stood there stunned. He couldn't have been hearing things, could he? The whole room heard her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tears slide down Kagome's cheek as she smiled at the pair.

"Don't be sad daddy! Rin is here! Please don't be lonely any more! I promise I'll be your angel! Daddy? What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru knelt down and put his hands on the girl's shoulders, his eyes wide and searching hers. He couldn't stop the single tear that made its way down its cheek. Suddenly, he crushed the small body to his in a joyous hug. He stood up and spun her around until she giggled.

"Daddy! I'm getting dizzy!" she giggled.

He stopped and settled her on his hip as he turned to his cast mates.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter Rin. Rin, this is everyone." They all laughed at that as he put Rin down at her insistence so she could have them all autograph her playbill.

Kagome looked over at the proud papa and wiped her eyes. It was good to see him so happy. If only he smiled like that more. It gave his normally stoic features a charming boyish quality that was so endearing. Rin was happily chatting with Sango as she signed her playbill, telling her how she wanted to be a ballerina just like Meg. Sesshoumaru ruffled her hair playfully and smiled again.

Kagome sighed at the sound of a yawn coming from her son in Cassie's arms. She walked over and took the boy from her and told Souta they could go if they wanted, just to drop Cassie off at her house first. She knew the new father and daughter would take a while, and Rin would be upset if Shippo left without saying goodbye.

She cradled the now sleeping kit to her and walked over to Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin was starting to nod off as she stood. Sesshoumaru and Kagome met eyes and silently agreed she would go with him. They called goodnights over their shoulders as Sesshoumaru placed Rin on his hip and they walked out of the building to his car.

The drive home was silent, broken only by the snores emanating from the back seat. Both children woke as the engine shut off and insisted they go up to the apartment to sat good-bye. Rin ran into Kagome's room to get her clothes and Shippo scampered after her, leaving their parents in the entryway.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. For being such a gentleman and going along with my harebrained ideas today."

"I assure you, it was my pleasure. I'd thought of bringing Rin to the theatre before and I suppose I would have done it sooner had I known she would…" he could barely choke out the sentence. Damn losing control of his emotions! But the way she called him daddy…

"I know. You truly are blessed with such a daughter." she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; a soft warmth coming from the palm that he could feel through his shirt. She smiled softly up at him as he looked down at Rin who had wrapped herself around his legs again. He leaned forward a tiny bit trying to shift Rin's weight comfortably, causing Kagom'e eyes to widen.

"I know-mpf!" Rin had been leaning so heavily in him he had lost his balance and pitched forward towards Kagome. He caught himself with one hand on the wall above her, but not before his lips met hers.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in shock when she found he had no intention of pulling away. Closing her eyes she leaned into the kiss. She had kissed him onstage before, but never like this. Here, he wanted to kiss her. Was kissing her.

Sesshoumaru found himself not wanting to move, to shatter the dream. She was sweet and he felt a dull ache move through him as she kissed him back. He forgot Rin was there, nothing existed but Kagome. He wanted to have all of her there and then, but resisted when he felt a small tug on his pant leg.

He looked down as Rin looked innocently away. He sighed and turned back to Kagome. Her eyes were glazed over in a dreamy stare. A small smile played on her lips that had been his a moment ago. They would have to continue this later. He needed to think.

"Good night Kagome." he couldn't think of anything better to say, so with that he picked up Rin and made his way out the door and down to his car. He ignored Jaken's cries of "Wait for me milord! Do not forget this lowly Jaken!" And set his little girl in the back seat and buckled her in. His mind was restless and conflicting the whole way home.

A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, five chapters already. I must say I'm quite proud of myself. And more father-daughter fluff! YEAH! Anyways, did the kiss seem like it happened to fast or too soon? I need feedback!

Jess: Please do! She pestered me for half an hour over it and I missed my soaps because of it.

Oh whatever, you're always on my case when I'm not writing, and when I ask you for help you bite my head off. One of these days I'm gonna hide all your chocolate and the TV remote, and then were will you be? Jess: Grrrr…

sighs Oh well, what's a girl to do (other than kick his butt.)? Please R&R! Thanx all!


	6. Endless Longing

**A/N: **I do not own InuYasha or The Phantom of the Opera. I have not even seen the play, though I own almost every version of the sound track available in America (Yes, even the original Canadian cast) and the movie, and I'm dying until the day I get to.

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed (and sent very appreciated brownies!) and I must say it sucks that I'm not allowed to respond to you any of you outright. Thank you to my first 20 reviews EVER!

Now, to the other **_650-ish_** of you: I'm flattered you read my story, but REVIEW! I need to know what you think, good or bad you bunch of lazy-butts! (But I still love you guys so much for just reading my story in the first place!)

Jess:…sigh… I think you've ranted enough. Just get on with the chapter already!

Ok! Hope you guys like it! (Eventually I will be killing Kikyou off so… **_PLEASE_** don't hunt me down after reading this!)

Ch.6 Endless Longing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marco. Yes. Tonight. I expect all will be up to my…usual standard of perfection. My lady and I will be there sharply at eleven. I trust you will have everything? Good. Yes, your daughter _is_ quite the little beauty. It would be a shame should I simply forget that she is under my protection. You know how some demons are. They see such lovely blonde hair and become curious as to whether or not it's…elsewhere…yet." He chuckled and held the phone away from his ear as a man's panicked voice rang out through the earpiece. Soon after, the sound of a sobbing male begging and pleading with him as if his heart were breaking came through. 'Sniveling fool.' He was getting annoyed now. His eyes narrowed at the voice. "Yes, yes. You have my word. If you don't screw this up."

Naraku snapped his cell phone shut and stepped into the single beam of light from the streetlamp in the almost deserted parking lot, only his car kept him company as he waited. She was late. He checked his watch in an unusual show of impatience. Looking up he smirked.

"Kikyou. And here I thought you would stand me up."

"Whatever. Just be glad I convinced them to go to the club at all. InuYasha is still sulking, Sesshoumaru is a royal dick, and the rest of the lot follow Sango like ducklings. It was hard work convincing them all to go. I do expect payment, you know."

His smirk grew as her hands snaked their way up his chest, skimming the silk of his shirt, to clasp together at the nape of his neck and bury her fingers in the long tresses. She brought his face down to hers and thrust her tongue in his mouth hungrily. He played along, his own skilled appendage easily drawing a moan from deep in her throat. He resisted sneering at her pathetic reactions. After all, once Kagome was his, she would no longer be necessary to him. She would be disposed of, so he may as well let her have her fun now while she could.

She brought her leg up to wrap around his waist, rubbing her calf across his lower back before bringing her other leg to join its twin in the worshipping of his ass. He let her do as she wished, and even went as far as to push her back against the hood of his car. Again the idiot moaned as he ran a cool finger along the length of her inner thigh and stroked her tongue deeply with his. Her hips rubbed against his own, trying to arouse what was completely beyond her power to do so.

This was entirely too easy, and it bored him. Kikyou was one of those women easily manipulated by a talented bed partner, and she sickened him. He pulled away; causing a bereft whimper from the bitch sprawled below him on the icy hood. Her eyes bore into his, pleading for him to come back and continue. (A/N: GAG ME)

"Now is not the time. Later, love. Later we can have our fun. But first, you have a puppy on a leash to look after."

Pouting and feeling confident, Kikyou adjusted her leather mini skirt and pulled her revealing top more snugly around her breasts. Naraku stood back as she breezed past him and walked away in the direction of the theatre the next block over, her thigh-high boot heels clicking on the pavement.

She would get him yet. And the little dog too. She confidently swayed her hips (what little she had) and made her way out of the parking lot and back to InuYasha, who was pacing and wondering how much longer her "phone call" was gonna take.

As she walked away and disappeared around the corner, Naraku resisted the childish temptation to wipe off her kiss. By the nights end he would have the memory of a much sweeter kiss. And he was going to make sure everyone was there to see it, especially those precious dog brothers of hers.

_With Kagome… _

Kagome studied her reflection in the vanity mirror in the back room. Slowly she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, wanting to take as much time as possible. Tonight was her date with Naraku, and a rock was forming in the pit of her stomach. 'Calm down Kagome,' she closed her eyes 'It's just a date. He's not waiting for you at the end of an aisle or whisking you off to Paris. Get a grip.' She sighed and turned, only to crack skulls with Sango.

"OW! Jeez! So much for me wishing you good luck on your date!" Sango laughed and rubbed her forehead playfully.

"Sango! I'm so sorry!" Kagome panicked.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, you still nervous?"

"…Yeah" Kagome played with the end of her ponytail and blushed like a schoolgirl. Sango laughed.

"You'll be fine. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine. Besides, if you do end up needing me to come kick some butt, you can come get me at Club Jewel. My phone is on, and if you have to, drag him to the club with you. He wouldn't dare pull anything in front of the entire cast." Kagome looked at her confused.

"Somehow Kikyou managed to convince everyone to go, and I mean _everyone_. Sesshoumaru said he'd put in an appearance, and how the hell that came about I'd like to know. I wish Rin would come back to the theatre. You think a guy would stay happy, but _NO_! Not Mr. Bipolar-Ice-Up-His-Royal-Ass." Sango giggled at her own remark.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped while swatting her arm with mock outrage.

"What? It's the truth!"

Kagome sighed. It _was_ true. Ever since that night he hadn't smiled again. At first everyone had started whispering and shooting him questioning glares. He shot back his own as if to say, "I could have told you not to get used to it." and walk away tall and straight. He was like that even when he dropped off Rin. He couldn't give her anymore rides to the theatre either because he had to get there early to put on his makeup. 'Actually, that bugs me. He had plenty of time, even though we were late that night.' Kagome frowned slightly. He wasn't making any sense.

Irritated, she glanced at her watch, almost screaming when she saw she was five minutes late to meet Naraku. He'd gone out twenty minutes ago to get his car and let her finish getting ready. She bolted out the door calling a hasty goodbye to her best friend. Sango shook her head and went out front to go get Miroku and rescue whichever usherette was the victim of his "cursed hand" tonight.

Kagome let the door shut behind her with a slam as she looked around for Naraku. Had he gotten tired of waiting for her? Now she felt bad for taking so long. However, not two seconds later the man in question pulled up in a silver mustang convertible, flashing an award-winning smile as he got out and made his way towards her. He opened the passenger door and handed her in, kissing said hand as he did so. Kagome blushed and pulled her hand away. 'God, what a cheese-ball.'_ 'You wouldn't have a problem if it were Sesshoumaru' '_Who're you?' '_Your conscience, darling girl.' _'Speaking of cheese-balls…' _'Watch who you're calling cheese-ball, miss.' _'Why I oughta…'

"Kagome? Is everything all right?" Unintentionally, Kagome had clenched her fist and growled at the appearance of her conscience just a Naraku had settled himself in the driver's seat. She blushed and smiled at him.

"No-YES! I was…just thinking about something Sango was teasing me about earlier! Just something stupid!" 'Sorry Sango! I promise I'll make it up to you.'

"Alright then, how about we make our way to supper then? Marco has heard you perform and he and his staff are anxious to wait on such a talented beauty."

"Oh!" Kagome blushed again. _'What's with this guy?' _'Hey! Maybe he's just trying to be nice! Ever think of that?' _'Hmpf. Yeah, and I'm Queen Isabella I of Spain. You better keep a tight hold on your panties tonight girl.'_ 'WHAT? Since when is my own mind so gutter-oriented?' _'Since you lost your naivety about men the first time Miroku groped you.' '_I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with myself…AGAIN!'

"Kagome, we're here."

While Kagome had been arguing with herself, they had pulled up to the hotel and Naraku had gotten out and opened her door. His hand was held out to hers expectantly. She mentally shook her head and put her fingers in his. She gasped when they curled around tightly and forcefully pulled her up. She "EEP'd" when she collided with the hard muscle of his chest. For the briefest moment she was held there, before he stepped away and grinned sheepishly (A/N:coughcough_bullshit_coughcough).

"I am sorry, I did not mean to pull you so hard. The car is low to the ground and I guess I misjudged."

"That's alright, it was an honest mistake!" 'Honest my ass. I'm right, there's something fishy about this guy…' _'Glad you see it my way.' '_Oh be quiet. If you insist on being so all-knowing, help me fake my way through this until I can escape to the club after this.' _'Deal.' _

"Shall we go in, Kagome?"

"Yes. Lets."

Kagome resisted the urge to swat his hand away as he placed it at the small of her back to guide her into the building that housed the restaurant on its top floor and into the elevator. It just felt wrong to feel the heat of his palm through the thin material of her dress.

Naraku noted how she tensed at the touch of his hand. Her entire back rigid, contradicting the cheery smile plastered on her face. He smirked inwardly while outwardly presenting a comforting smile.

'Doesn't this guy's face hurt after such intense smiling?' _'Seriously.' _

"Ah! Good evening sir! Such a pleasure to have you and your lady dine with us this evening! Please, allow me to show you to your table personally! The best in show biz deserve the best table after all!"

"Thank you, Marco. Kagome allow me to introduce Marco, a business associate of mine. He owns this restaurant and many others throughout the city and the world."

Kagome studied the beaming man being introduced to her. Tall, with obvious Greek background, shoulder length brown hair, chiseled cheekbones and jaw, broad shoulders, and a handsome olive complexion. He seemed an ageless god turned entrepreneur in an Armani suit. He smiled charmingly at her, but something wasn't right. He was afraid. She examined him closer as her bent over her hand to kiss her fingers.

His facial features revealed nothing but charm, even the way he stood exuded confidence. What was it? There, the slight tremor in his hands as he pulled away. The way his eyes barely restrained a wince at the sound of Naraku's voice. The way they flitted nervously from Naraku to her to the back of the restaurant. 'What's he so scared about. I wonder…'

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Kagome. Now, this way to your table."

He led them to a table with a view over looking the city. They were so high up; Kagome almost got dizzy looking down at the moving dots of lights that were cars one hundred or so floors below. Naraku rested his elbows onto the table-_'Didn't his mother ever teach him table manners?'-_and leaned his chin onto the backs of his hands. He chuckled amiably at the look of astonishment on her face as she looked around at the elegant simple beauty the setting offered coupled with the night view of the city with it's illuminated hills of skyscrapers.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? This is one of the reasons I love coming here. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of placing and order with Marco before we came. Much less hassle that way, I want to spend as much time as I can getting to know you." Naraku stated just as the first course made its way out of the kitchens on silver platters by the pristinely clad waiters. _'Cheese-ball Alert! Cheese-ball Alert!' _'Amen to that. Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy.'

Kagome did just that. Over the meal, they chatted pleasantly over random topics. Joking back and forth politely. Naraku throwing out the most flirtatious compliments Kagome had ever heard. The earlier tension had let up, so all in all the conversation was going fine. A twinge of it would reappear when Marco would "personally see to it that their meal was perfect". He was confusing her with the way his eyes twitched nervously in fear.

Around the time when their desert came out, he came to them again. As he opened his mouth to speak, a little girl clutching a porcelain doll came running from where Marco had just come and wrapped herself around his legs.

She was adorable! She couldn't have been older than five, and an angel couldn't be more perfect than the little girl. Her long blonde hair was curled into long ringlets and held in place by a thick black headband, her bangs curled lightly onto a juvenile version of an alabaster brow. She wore a light blue silk dress that matched her eyes, with a black sash tied in a bow. Her doll wore a matching dress and was clutched tightly to her as she pouted up at Marco.

"Papa! May we go home now please? We've stayed later than usual and I'm tired. Diego won't play dolls with me and I'm bored!" She noticed Kagome smiling at her and gasped. "Papa! Who is the pretty lady! She looks just like a princess!"

"Adrianna!" Marco could barely choke out her name. He felt his lungs constrict as he saw Naraku's lips turn down slightly in a disapproving frown, and his face paled. "I told you we would be late tonight. Now go back to my office and wait for me there! _Please!_ No arguments young lady! You're interrupting our guests-"

"Oh! She's alright! Hi there Adrianna, I'm Kagome, and that's a lovely doll you've got there! What's her name?"

Adrianna smiled shyly at Kagome and made her way over to the woman and climbed into her lap. Kagome smiled and held her close, peering over her shoulder at the doll in question.

"Her name is Isabella and she's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Marco relaxed as he saw Naraku smiling indulgently at the two girls in front of him, clearly pleased with Kagome's maternal actions. He let the girls chat for a while longer before clearing his throat.

"Kagome, it's getting late. We ought to be going now, don't you think?"

"Oh! Yes, you're right. Goodbye Adrianna, maybe I'll see you again sometime." Kagome set the little girl down, after planting a kiss on top of her head, who promptly ran over to her father to be picked up.

He watched as Naraku and Kagome made their way to the elevator, Kagome calling a last goodbye to Adrianna over her shoulder.

As the elevator doors shut, Kagome sighed contentedly and leaned against the railing on the wall. Naraku followed suit on the adjacent railing, his long legs stretched out before him.

"So Kagome, what else would you like to do? I feel dinner was interrupted and I would like to spend more time with you."

"Oh. Really? I didn't think so. It was wonderful, and Marco's daughter was too adorable! Really, it was perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. It was honestly my pleasure, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh! You're right! Erm…" 'CRAP! What to do? Sango help! Sango…Oh Yeah!'

"How about Club Jewel, Naraku? I've never been before and everyone has been raving about it since it opened. It sounds like it could be fun! What do you think?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sounds perfect." He grinned.

_With Sesshoumaru… _

'Why the hell am I here again?' For the thousandth time Sesshoumaru checked his watch. Two a.m. When most decent people were asleep, the club remained open. So it was just as loud, hot, and sweaty as it had been when he had gotten there an hour ago.

He had gone home after the show to answer some letters before making his way back to Club Jewel, planning on picking up Rin after. No use of her staying alone in the mansion. It would defeat the purpose of her being at Kagome's in the first place. Kagome…

The prospect of Kagome being there was the only thing that kept him there, maybe he would finally be able to sort his feelings out. After being bombarded with them after five hundred years without them was not at all pleasant. Especially when brought on by a human.

'Why am I bothering? Oh yes. Tonight was her date with Naraku and you not trusting him wanted to make sure she was safe after Sango mentioning the Kagome might come by after it. Is that right?' His demon nodded its head and grinned.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, InuYasha, you up to going to the club tonight after the show? We could have fun. And besides, my birthday is tomorrow."

"I don't know Kikyou, I'm not really up to it. I think I'll just head home." Kikyou didn't miss his eyes lingering on Kagome humming in front of her mirror.

"Please? It will be fun…afterwards." She ran her finger up his up his chest to his sensitive puppy ears perched on top of his head. "We'll ditch everyone else afterwards and…have fun"

"Hpf. Have _fun_ with that." Sesshoumaru's icy voice was heard over InuYasha's shoulder. Kikyou looked over her "puppy's" shoulder to see Sesshoumaru leaning his hip against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. 'Two birds with one stone, Naraku would be so proud if her could see this.' Kikyou sneered to herself while presenting a pout.

"It's true everyone will be there. First round of drinks are on me." Cheering rang through the room as Sango nodded her head. Kikyou lowered her voice so only Sesshoumaru could hear over the din. "And I know Kagome will be there after her…_date_ with Naraku."

Date? With Naraku? How could she possibly feel safe with him? He had a…reputation among demons. He'd been quiet for a century or so and taken up a hobby (acting, obviously), but still.

His demon was growling _'Stop female from danger.' _'And why should I? She's a big girl and can handle herself on a date.' It growled again. 'Fine, I will go and wait at the club so you may see for yourself she is safe.' His demon smiled and growled, contentedly this time.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sango!" He turned his head as Kagome walked over to her friend and shouted her name over the music, Naraku in tow.

He growled as Naraku took her hand and led her to the booth where Sango, Miroku (with a rather nasty looking bump still on his head), Kohaku, Souta, and Kanna were all sitting. They were hailed with a chorus of "Hey Kagome!" and budged over to make room for the pair. They began chatting for a while, Sango occasionally throwing Naraku a skeptical glance.

Naraku, however, didn't even notice. He talked video games easily with the guys and had eyes only for Kagome. That is, until he purposely caught Sesshoumaru's eye. He smirked in a cocky way that had Sesshoumaru's hackles rising. He growled an audible warning to him to BACK OFF of Kagome. Naraku just chuckled at him from across the club. He turned to Kagome and led her out onto the crowded dance floor, well within Sesshoumaru's line of vision, and began dancing with her.

Kagome was completely oblivious to Sesshoumaru watching, and just moved with the music. Even to the thumping beat coming from the speakers, she danced gracefully and (would he admit it?) sensuously. She barely paid attention to Naraku in front of her as she lost her self in the music and swayed her hips. Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes away from her, mesmerized by her movements like a snake to the flute of a charmer. And he wasn't the only one.

Kouga and InuYasha were not far away. Kouga dancing with Kagura watched Kagome over her shoulder. InuYasha was sitting on a barstool, a beer in his hand, seething. All three felt and thought the same thing: MINE.

Naraku didn't miss any of it. He reveled in the look of jealousy in all three of their faces. Now to put his plan into action. He began to dance closer to Kagome, who was hypnotized by the music, allowing her to unconsciously adjust to him being so close. She responded to his proximity and began to dance with him, not just in front of him. His hand on her hips drew her closer; her arms thrown carelessly over his shoulders connected them.

A second before it happened, Sesshoumaru realized what he was going to do. But he was too late. Naraku leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in his own, startling her out of her trance.

Kagome began to resist. This was wrong. His lips felt cold and fleshy, not at all warm or tender. Her eyes flew open as he bit down on her lip, causing a droplet of blood to form. He caught it with his tongue and smiled triumphantly as Sesshoumaru howled in anger. The entire bar went silent.

Author'sCorner: This is Fae, not the author, but I just want to apologize for taking so long to post it. She's had 6 ready for a while, but I was just...well...lazy. Many apologies! I'll try to be better. Erik is currently working on 7, but she's been occupied with AP classes and they've been working her to the bone. She also wants me to tell you guys that Jesse's in a corner pouting because he's being ignored and not getting any chocolate...(sighs) I will never get this.

**Parody just for Jenn (Fae)-**

"How about Club Jewel, Naraku? I've never been before and everyone has been raving about it since it opened. It sounds like it could be fun! What do you think?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sounds perfect." He grinned and suddenly donned the garb of a certain winkie prince and started dancing and singing around the elevator

"_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight!_

_Find the prettiest girl!_

_Give her a whirl_

_Right on down to the Oz dust Ballroom! _

_Come on follow me _

_You'll be happy to be there:_

_Dancing through life! _

Kagome:….O.O; I thought we were going to Club Jewel…


	7. Echoes in Whispers

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SO sorry that this is so late! I've been dying under all the work I've had to do and, well, Jess was being a butt until he got more brownies. Honestly, Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter. I almost cried when I saw how many hits my story had! 1,703! I love you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: Despite the hundreds of posters plastered all over my walls and the hundreds of CD's in my collection, I DO NOT OWN InuYasha OR The Phantom of the Opera. **

**RECAP**

_A second before it happened, Sesshoumaru realized what he was going to do. But he was too late. Naraku leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in his own, startling her out of her trance. _

_Kagome began to resist. This was wrong. His lips felt cold and fleshy, not at all warm or tender. Her eyes flew open as he bit down on her lip, causing a droplet of blood to form. He caught it with his tongue and smiled triumphantly as Sesshoumaru howled in anger. The entire bar went silent._

Ch. 7 Echoes in Whispers

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome pulled away from Naraku and looked over her shoulder in terror. Sesshoumaru was standing not five feet away from them, his eyes glowing red and facial markings returned. His fists were balled at his side, and he snarled as a trail of blood went down Kagome's lip and onto her jaw.

Inside Sesshoumaru's head, only two things stood out. What he thought, and what his demon nature thought. They agreed perfectly.

Demon Sesshoumaru: 'Mine. Mine. MINE! Punish him!'

Rational Sesshoumaru: 'How DARE he draw pure blood from her! HE WILL PAY!'

"Sesshoumaru." Guilt appeared from nowhere and stabbed low in Kagome's gut, she could barely gasp out his name.

"Let.Her.Go. You had no right to draw pure blood. Now, release her go before I slit your throat." his claws rose menacingly and with a promise of death.

'Draw pure blood! What!' "Naraku let me go. What's he talking about?" Kagome tried to pull away and confront him face to face. Easily, Naraku turned her back to him and held tightly to his body. Her eyes widened as she felt something stab her lower back. 'That is so gross!'

"Umm…Naraku? Mind letting go of me now? I like you and all, but I just don't think it'll all work, okay? Better off friends and such." She was struggling now, desperate to get away from him before she got caught in the middle of something. That something being a full out bar brawl.

"As you wish Kagome. But I warn you, you won't even be able to so much as touch him, any of them for that matter, without the smell of your blood driving him mad." with a calculating smirk he let her go. "Sooner or later you'll give up even trying and just come to me on your own."

"Get away from me!" She shoved herself away from him and dashed behind Sesshoumaru, into the waiting arms of Kouga. Seshoumaru barely noted that she was safe before he took off in a split second, intent on tearing out the bastard's throat. He settled for a face-crunching blow to his jaw instead. Naraku stumbled and hit the opposite wall from the force of the blow, a trickle of blood glistening in the corner of his mouth.

"Now LEAVE Naraku! And NEVER come near Kagome again. If you do, mark my words: I. Will. Kill. You." His rational side was barely able to take over. He had no intention of someone as innocent as her seeing the gore of demon battle, if he could help it.

Kagome studied his profile from where she stood. He stood in a classic stance, back straight with his legs stiff and apart. His lips were a straight line and his entire face rigidly locked and devoid of any emotion, save his eyes. His eyes were no longer red, and although lacking their scarlet hue, they were no less cruel. His markings were still visible, along with his elfin-like ears and vampiric canines, adding to his presentation of pissed off.

"Now why would I do that? I do believe I like it here. I think I'll stick around for a while longer, make sure my little songbird enjoys herself." Naraku smirked at the growling Sesshoumaru. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that reek of innuendo? I do apologize."

"Naraku, please, just leave." Kagome found her voice after a few moments of struggling. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible with a minimal amount of dead bodies.

"So my diva commands." A black cloud of noxious smoke gathered at his feet and spread along the floor of the club. Kagome watched in horrified fascination as tendrils of smoke clawed their way up his body to form a cocoon before he disappeared.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but noticed Sesshoumaru was still tense. She followed his gaze to where Naraku had been. Before anyone, demon or human, could react, the miasma regrouped and exploded full force onto the rest of the bar.

People ducked and scrambled, trying to avoid inhaling the poison. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome away from Kouga, his back to where Naraku had been, and held her face firmly to his chest, shielding her from the fumes, his free arm thrown across his face. Kouga stood shoulder to shoulder with Sesshoumaru protecting Kagome, his own arm protecting his sensitive nose.

"Sesshoumaru! Get her the fuck outta here! He took Kikyou and Kohaku, can't sense them anywhere, and I gotta get everyone else out! InuYasha took off after Naraku, so GO!"

He didn't need telling twice, and he silently smacked himself for not thinking clearly. He held his breath and lifted Kagome into his arms and cradled her there so her face was still smothered into his shirt. He sped out the door and down the city streets, passing wailing ambulances. He didn't stop until he reached Kagome's apartment.

He clanged his way up the stairs and set her feet down onto the concrete outside her door, but she held fast to his shirt. Her nose remained buried in his chest. She began to shake. Shivers combined with sobs wracked her small frame as she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

'What am I supposed to do?' he panicked 'Make her stop, please.' The normally calm and cool Lord Sesshoumaru was at a loss. He had no idea how to bring her comfort. Maybe if he tried what he did with Rin, would she calm?

Slowly he rubbed slow circles on her back with one hand, the other combed through her thick hair. Deep in his chest, he growled softly enough for her to feel it against her face. His nose nuzzled into her hair, his breath warm.

"They're gone…because of me…God…Sango…. it's all my fault." Kagome spoke in a hollow empty voice, tears streaming down her cheeks.

No! This wasn't what he wanted at all! Desperately he nuzzled her neck, placing small kisses meant to calm an upset mate. He whispered against her, and held her, more frantic to soothe her as the moments ticked by. He pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth, nestling his nose to the base of her neck at her shoulder, taking in deep pulls of her scent.

She couldn't think straight. Kohaku was gone and so was Naraku. She was in shock and didn't know what to do. She didn't even feel Sesshoumaru was there untill she felt him softly nip her shoulder.

Shocked, her eyes flew open and up to his, but he continued. He would stop nipping long enough to breathe deeply against her. His warm breath against her neck made her drowsy and she tilted her head exposing more of her throat to him, an unconscious sign of trust.

Nips and kisses went up and down her neck in a blind delirium. Sesshoumaru felt a comfortable red haze settle over him as his tongue began to lap away the trails of tears on her face with his tongue. He whimpered as they continued to pour down her face steadily. But still she clung to him.

She accepted his ministrations without question, making him continue without control. Her scent was intoxicating. More heady than any wine, but clear as spring water.

'Rain and roses, clean and pure…pure…' it began to click in his mind 'Pure. Blood. Pure. SHIT.'

He pulled away so fast Kagome's head spun. Still dazed, she brought her hand up to her still warm cheek. Quickly she tried gathered her thoughts.

"Wha…what? Sesshoumaru, I don't understand. What just happened? And what did you mean by 'draw pure blood?' back there? What the hell is going on?"

Sesshoumaru leaned heavily on the wrought iron railing meant to stop small children, animals, and drunken frat boys from falling to their deaths five stories ass over feet into the ground. He kept his back to her and buried his face into his open palm. How was he going to explain this without her flying off the proverbial handle?

Kagome watched him carefully, scrutinizing every detail of his back as she waited for an answer. She watched as his ribs expanded slowly and less perceptibly with each breath. How his neck and back tensed up further in his rare display of bad posture. Every little bodily movement spoke defeat.

She leaned against the wall softly and crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to stay the cold night air now attacking her at the loss of extra heat. The trails of dried tears mixed with Sesshoumaru's, well, saliva made her skin feel like cold leather about to freeze. The rims of her eyes were cold and wide from crying, giving her a slight deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Sighing, she studied the odd stucco looking concrete, waiting for him to say something.

"What he did is despicable." Kagome jumped about a mile at the sound of his voice. It was still the same, but somehow hoarse? She brought her eyes up to the back of his head and waited for him to elaborate.

"What he did, was-IS a cheap way of marking you. When a demon wishes to have a certain female he will draw her blood to mark her as his, I'm sure you know that much." Kagome nodded behind his back and he continued.

"Scent is the strongest sense a demon relies on, being much stronger than a human's. Your…virgin… blood is now out in the open, so to say. He drew your blood without claiming you as a mate or even a prospective mate, all the benefits of a mate without the responsibility. You are now his "virgin whore". A bolster to his status as a demon. Marked as a…future notch on his bedpost." he cringed. "Every…available…demon can smell it, and now desires it, before he gets to it. (AN: Really not one to mince words is he? Shutting up now) But they can do nothing because another demon male drew the blood first from you.

They will then try to convince you they would make the better… mate, making complete fools of themselves. This will go on until you begin feeling a deep revulsion for any and all males in such a state. All males but himself. He will sit back and watch, keeping his distance, waiting until you are so worn down, that you will welcome his company, as he makes no advances and allows no others to."

"In other words, I'll only be able to stand him because he doesn't follow me like some twitterpated fool? But that's to easy, it's all in my mind then-"

"NO! Gods, no! Why don't you understand?" In a rare show of impatience, he began to pace back and forth in the six-foot space between Kagome's door and the door across from hers. The steady sound of his feet was only broken by the short snarls and sighs escaping his lips every other moment.

"What I did just now put you in a lot of danger. By technicality I have begun the cycle and now all will vie for your… hand. And to have to watch them touch you will…" 'kill me. Oh gods.'

"Will what?" Kagome's heart drummed against her ribcage. Would he finish that sentence? She shyly turned to look at him, and started, eyes widening, at the difference. His cold icy stare pinned her to the door and he stood ramrod straight with his hands behind his back.

"Good night, Kagome. I have seen that you are home safely enough to assure that wolf and idiot half-breed you will be fine." He turned sharply on his heel, jumped over the rail, and landed lightly on his feet at the bottom. He walked away without a second glance back leaving a stunned and very hurt Kagome.

Kagome stood there. Her mind completely halted and ceased to function, leaving her anger and disgust for Naraku and her confusion and hurt for Sesshoumaru to be saved to come back full force when the impact of what Sesshoumaru tried to explain finally hit her.

Out of pure habit she pulled out her keys and let herself in. She dropped her coat from her shoulders as if it were lead in the entryway and slowly made her way to Shippou's room, not even acknowledging Cassie curled up on the couch with more textbooks and a veritable lake of drool.

Kagome stood in Shippou's doorway and watched the kit just breathing. Every now and then he would change positions or throw his arms around a spread-eagled bouyou. She just watched and didn't let herself think. Letting her hand fall from the doorjamb where she had been leaning on it, she silently padded to her bedroom a few feet down the hall.

Inside, she shut the door and stared blankly at the bookshelf across from her door and next to her bed. Feeling like her eyes saw something before her brain she studied the spines of the well-worn books. Austen, Steinbeck, Bronte, Dickens, too many more to keep track of sat silently on their shelves. On the edge of the next to last shelf sat a black leather bound copy of Rebecca that hadn't been there before, Her own dilapidated paper-back copy sitting two shelves up.

Set in the spine seemed to be a rhinestone or some other fake glassy bauble. Forgetting everything she bent to pull the book off the shelf, but it stuck. It seemed to be stuck in the shelves, like it had been shoved there knowing it was too big to fit. Tugging with what little strength was left in her arms, the book finally came free with the sound wires popping.

Hanging like copper vines from her wall were torn cables. The "stone" in her book sparked and blinked red before darkening. The lens of a mini-video recorder.

With Naraku…

Silently the image of Kagome on his laptop computer fuzzed out into snow. Naraku smirked as he looked over onto his bed across the room of his flat. Kohaku was curled in the fetal position on the bed, his ankle chained to the bottom bedpost. Kikyo sat at the coffee table flipping through a magazine wearing nothing but a see-through robe and some scraps of cloth that passed for lingerie. He completely understood Kohaku curling up in fear after seeing that…

Naraku clicked off his computer and stared at the black screen for a moment. He stood and slowly stretched, checking that the keys to Kohaku's shackles were still in his pocket. Thought the boy served him well, albeit under force from threat of harm to his sister, he still did not completely trust him to freedom. Thus the earlier theatrics. He smirked as he made his way over to Kikyou.

_Author's Corner: Well, there you are! Please don't kill me! I know it's short and Naraku's a bastard AND Sesshoumaru was a royal class ass, but I do have a master plan!_

_Jess: Uh-huh. I'll believe that when pigs fly my dear mademoiselle. Your plan only includes staying up until 5 in the morning typing and calling it a story-_

_Sorry Folks! Jess is currently tied up and gagged at the bottom of my closet with an IV of chocolate to sedate him. I hate him yet I love him, I love him yet I hate him…well…. hate's too strong. And I'm rambling! So ignore my early morning stupidity and tell me what you think! Thanx all!_


End file.
